This invention relates generally to dispensers for particulate material, and more particularly to a dispenser-cover adapted to replace existing auxiliary container caps and incorporating a metering spout for discharging a predetermined amount of the material.
Ground coffee is presently sold in one or two pound vacuum-packed metal cans provided with a flexible or soft plastic auxiliary cap which is useable with the container after the sealed metal cap is removed. Since the amount of ground coffee necessary for a percolator or other brewing device is usually measured in teaspoons (one per cup of brewed coffee), the common practice is to include a plastic spoon in the container.
Thus each time the container is put to use, the auxiliary cap must be removed and ground coffee is then ladled out by means of the spoon. One disadvantage of this procedure is that if the spoon is filled to the brim to obtain a full measure, some of the grounds tend to spill in the course of handling, and if in order to avoid spillage, the spoon is only partially filled, then the measure is short.
A similar problem exists with powdered coffee or tea, for here too one must spoon out the powder from a container having a screw-on cover. Also, in recent years, other food products, such as orange juice substitutes, have become available in powdered or granulated form and one needs a spoon to measure out the amount of powder to be served.